Many people equip homes and businesses with monitoring systems (e.g., security systems) to provide increased security for their homes and businesses. A monitoring system generally includes one or more monitoring devices configured to monitor a person's home or business. For example, the monitoring devices may include or be in communication with one or more sensors configured to generate signals indicative of a condition of the person's home or business. The monitoring system may be configured to take certain actions in response to receiving the generated signals from the one or more sensors. For example, the monitoring system may send an alert to a central monitoring location.